Réveil avec Alex Tragger
by Magda Jinko
Summary: Traduction de "morning with tigger" de L'amarillys. Emily se réveille menotté au lit et son copain essai de la convaincre de se faire tatouer. OC/Tig
1. Chapter 1

Traduction de l'anglais de la fanfiction de "L'amaryllis": Morning with a Tigger.

Pour être franche, j'ai bien aimé cette fic parcequ'elle est crûs! Et oui, âmes sensibles s'abstenir!

Finalement, je trouve que le perso de Tig est tout à fait véritable!

Il risque d'y avoir des soucis de traduction, j'ai apporté un peu ma touche perso à certains endroits!^^  
N'hésiter pas à me signaler si il a des problème de traduction, ou encore des fautes de français!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 1: Réveil menotté...

La lumière du soleil sur mon visage me réveilla. Je tentais de rouler sur le côté, quand je m'aperçus que j'étais menotté au lit.

Ce salaud avait oublié de déverrouiller les bracelets de métal qui entouré mes poignés. Peut être même qu'il l'avait fait exprès. De toute façon, ce mec n'est qu'un bâtard.

**Un bâtard qui savait exactement comment me faire crier**...

J'étais attaché à un lit de fer forgé, style roi de la Californie, avec un cadre de fer qui grinçait au moindre mouvement. Je regardais autour de moi, dans la chambre éclairée par un rayon de soleil matinal.  
Ce connard n'était pas en vue. Pas de clé non plus. Je vis mon portable qui reposait sur la table de nuit, juste à côté de moi.  
Si seulement je pouvais ... Hah! Je réussi à saisir avec mes deux pieds le cellulaire.

Si j'avais été menotté tout plus loin, j'aurais eu un sacré problème.

J'attraper avec les mains le téléphone que je tenais avec mes pieds.  
**Et ouais, c'est ça la souplesse !**  
Je me redressais aux barreaux du lit, le contact du fer faisait froid sur mes seins nus. Je composais le numéro.

Sûrement était t-il partis faire une machine, typique.

"Alex Trager espèce de fils de pute ! Tu m'as laissé menotté au lit! Tu te ramène avec les clés et tu m'aide à me détaché, sinon je te tue dans ton sommeil !''

Si j'avais été l'une de ces ''barbies'' pour motard, il m'aurait probablement ri au nez et il m'aurait dit d'appeler un serrurier. Heureusement pour nous deux, il savait que j'exécuterais ma menace dans les plus brefs délais.

De toute façon, même avec le soleil dans la figure et les poignets endoloris, je finis par retomber endormi.

Je me réveillé lorsque je sentis un poids sur moi. Tig venait d'escalader le lit et monta à califourchon sur moi.

«Eh bien le bonjour connard, qu'est ce qui t'a pris aussi longtemps?"

"C'est une façon de parler à ton père?"

"T'es pas mon vieux ! Tu es mon régulier. Mais je commence à penser que je vais en trouver un autre, puisque tu pars en me laissant menotté à ton lit !"

Il sourit et enfouit sa tête entre mes seins. Cet homme aimait mes seins. Je pense que quand nous nos sommes rencontrés, c'est le piercing qui avait en premier attiré son attention. Il aimait tirer sur dessus avec les dents.  
Il passa ses mains sur mes côtes. Comme il sentait que je me détendais, il me fit une claque sur le cul.  
**Hard.**

"Espèce d'enculé! Je jure devant Dieu Tig, dès que tu me laisse sortir de ces choses..."

"Tu vois, c'est pour ces menaces que tes poignets sont maintenant menotté... " Il avait rapproché son visage et avait murmuré ces mots à mon oreille.

Je tentais une approche différente.

Je commençais à lui mordiller l'oreille et j'entourais mes jambes autour de son torse et pressais.  
"Tigrou, comment va t-on s'amuser si je ne peux pas utiliser mes mains?"

Il sourit et je sentis qu'il me mordait l'épaule. Je gémis. Cela me faisait mal, mais putain qu'est ce que c'était bon !

"Je vais me débrouiller" dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il m'écarta les cuisses avec les hanches et défit son jean.  
Dans un mouvement rapide, son sexe dur était à l'intérieur de moi. Je miaulais comme un chaton. Son chaton. J'essayais de rouler mes hanches pour obtenir plus de frottement, mais il me coinçait avec son corps.

"Tig s'il te plait!"

- S'il te plaît quoi?

- Allez!

- T'est pas bien comme ça?

J'avais envie de crier! C'était si bon que j'avais des tremblements, mais j'avais besoin de plus! Je tentais une ruade des hanches et grondait de frustration. Il me pinça le cul et je braillais.

- Dit que tu le feras.

- Faire quoi?

Par l'enfer de quoi parlait-il?

- Faire le tatouage.

- Non, je déteste les aiguilles!

Il saisit l'une des boules de mon piercing téton gauche avec les dents et tira. Je criais de douleur.

"Connerie".

- C'est différent! répondis je indigné.

Il mordit plus fort.  
"Ooooow" Mon gémissement de douleur se transforma en râle de plaisir lorsqu'il se plaqua plus fort contre moi.

Il libéra mon téton et sa bouche se déplaça jusqu'à mon oreille.  
«Dis-le." Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Non, je ne veux pas.

«Bah! Il frappa son poing contre le matelas, en nous faisant faire à tout les deux un rebond.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je priais pour qu'il ne s'énerve pas.

D'un coup, il fut plus rapide et plus violent. L'orgasme nous pris en même temps.  
Quand ce fut fini, il resta au-dessus de moi, la respiration difficile.

- Rien de personnel Tigrou, mais je ne peux pas !

- Tais-toi.

Il se leva à genoux et j'eu soudain froid. Il fouilla dans sa poche, prit la clé et déverrouilla les menottes, libérant mes poignets endoloris. Je roulais sur le côté et me redressais.

J'étais face à lui, je voyais que sa queue était à nouveau dure d'excitation.

Je tendais ma main vers lui, quand il m'attrapa brusquement par les cheveux et me regarda dans les yeux.  
- "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Emily? Tu n'est pas une **pute** et tu n'est pas une vieille femme? Qu'est ce que c'est alors ?"

(J'ai traduit par **pute** le mot **Crow eater**... J'ai chercher, mais c'est une façon d'appeler les habitants du Sud de l'australie, soit ''Les bouffeurs de corbeau''. Allez savoir ce que c'est !)

Je le regardais dans les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il me disait quelque chose de sérieux. Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre.

Je n'étais pas et ne serais jamais une pute.  
Je n'en étais pas à me prostituer et je n'avais besoin de la protection de personne contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose.  
Je ne voulais pas avoir SA marque.

Cela avait commencé il y a 6 mois de cela. Une amie, qui était en faite une de ces call girl pour motard, me traîna à une de leurs fêtes. Cela se passait dans un garage. L'ambiance était sympa, l'alcool coulait à flot.  
J'avais un verre ou deux de trop dans le sang, j'étais joyeuse et j'ai donc demandé qu'elle homme était un **kinkiest**.  
**(Nom pour parler de déviance ou de pratique sexuelle et érotique bizarre)**

Elle avait eu un sourire de merde sur son visage et me présenta Tig.

Il m'avait fallu environ cinq minutes pour monter avec lui à l'étage. Depuis, nous n'avons jamais vraiment cessé d'avoir du sexe entre nous.

- C'est le sexe Tig. Tu est bon au lit, c'est tout !

- Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un autre homme puisse te toucher.

- Les autres hommes ne me touche pas. Je ne les laisse pas faire.

- Ils ne te touche pas, car ils savent que je te baise.

Je me renfrognais.  
Je m'étais trompé sur leurs intentions...

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin d'être marqué comme une putain de vache pour les garder loin de moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux me faire faire un truc aussi con.

Nous nous sommes assis en silence pendant une minute entière quand mon téléphone a sonné. Je m'apprêtais à répondre, mais il me l'arracha des mains et répondit à ma place.

- C'est qui cet enculé?" Tig me regarda, énervé. «Qui c'est ce connard d'Eric ?

**Merde!!!**

Eric est le collègue le plus avide qui prend ces illusions pour des réalités.

"Juste un gars du travail, c'est pas une grosse affaire."

- Pourquoi cet enculé t'appelle?

Crap.

Tig souriait:

- Elle n'est pas intéressée. Ne rappelle pas.

Il jeta le téléphone à travers la pièce.  
- Eric voulait savoir si tu voulais aller au cinéma ce soir.  
Tig rapprocha mon visage près du sien.  
- Tu va faire ce putain de tatouage. Et si tu continues à dire non, je t'attache sur une chaise et je le fais moi même. T'a la choix.

Je serrais mes cuisses ensemble. Dieu que je l'aimais quand il était énervé. Il était plus dur, plus brute.

- Je vais y réfléchir."

Tig tira ma tête en arrière avec une main et avec son autre, il saisit ma taille et me tira contre lui. Sa queue était pressée contre mon ventre.

« Mardi, Clubhouse, six heure. Ne soit pas en retard ! ». Il me repoussa et remonta la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

Putain ! Je suis toujours excité !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

C'était un samedi soir et j'ai été blottie sur le canapé en regardant un film avec Clark Gable quand ma copine Stacy, la call girl m'appela :

- "Emily chérie! Tu dois venir ici les Sons font une fête énorme!"

- "Mouais ... je le sens pas ce soir Stacy ..."

- "Fait pas ta vieille! Je viens chez toi pour te faire chier si tu viens pas me rejoindre au garage, ET maquillé s'il te plait! »_  
_  
- "Je ne suis pas le genre de femme qui se fait BELLE !"

- "Tu ne trouvera jamais un homme aussi ''kinky'' que lui dans cette petite ville, tu sait...''

Je grognais :  
- «Ferme là", et raccrochais mon téléphone pour me diriger vers la douche.

Une fois propre, j'enfilais un string aguichant, déroulais mes bas jusqu'à mi cuisse que j'attachais avec mon porte-jarretelles, puis mit des chaussures à talons.

J'ajustais les courroies de mon soutien-gorge de dentelle noire et admirais mon ouvrage dans le miroir. Mes cheveux noirs étaient retenus en chignon par une longue épingle à cheveux,

Je l'avais joué sur un maquillage léger : eyeliner, mascara et pas de parfum.  
De toute façon, mon odeur serait couverte par la sueur et le sexe dans les dix minutes qui suivrait mon arrivé.  
Je m'enveloppais dans un léger Trench (_un imperméable classe pour les incultes_) qui descendait jusqu'à mi cuisse. Je vérifiais mon sac à main pour m'assurer que j'avais tout; téléphone, portefeuille et ... martinet.

Je pris un rail de cocaïne, mon sac sur l'épaule, je me dirigeai vers ma voiture.  
**Si Alex Trager voulait une vieille dame, puisse Dieu avoir pitié de son âme, il allait en avoir une !**

La fête au club battait son plein. J'entrais comme si le club m'appartenait et j'ignorais les appels des mâles en chaleur.

Je vis Tig sur le divan, une nana blonde aux faux seins à califourchon sur lui, les cuisses généreusement écarté. Mon visage ne trahit aucune émotion, lui en revanche, se renfrogna en me voyant. Il glissa ses mains des jambes de la fille jusqu'à son cul.  
Je souris.

**Ok, si c'est comme ça que tu veux la jouer baby...**  
Je flânais jusqu'à ce que je trouve une place juste en face de lui. La salope était en train de lui faire un suçon dans le cou, il avait le champ de vue libre dans ma direction.

J'enlevais ma veste, c'est alors qu'il vit mes épaules presque nus. Il leva un sourcil et colla les hanches de la blonde contre les siennes.

Tout à coup, un autre Sons, Happy si mes souvenirs sont exacts, s'assit à côté de moi, en face de Tig et fit un signe de tête dans sa direction.  
"Tig est déjà occupé, Chérie, je prendrai soin de toi."

J'eu un large sourire. «Ca te dit maintenant? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que t'a ce dont j'ai besoin?"  
Tig fixait la scène, immobile, il me regardait avec une expression illisible. "Mais c'est vrai qu'il semble occupé ..." je sortis le martinet de mon sac à main et l'enroulait autour de me main. «Tu sait utiliser ça?"

Je n'entendis même pas la réponse de Happy, parce que dès que ces mots furent sortis de ma bouche, ce salopard de Tig dégagea la blonde qui était sur lui, m'empoigna par la taille et me jeta sur son épaule. Dans l'action, mes cheveux s'étaient défaits et j'avais ma crinière noire devant les yeux.

«Ouf! On dirait qu'il s'est libéré pour un certain temps..."

Il me monta au premier étage et entra dans la première chambre qu'il trouva pendant que je l'injuriais de toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables.

Tig me jeta sur son lit et déchira mon haut, ne s'arrêtant qu'un court instant pour admirer ma tenue. Avant de me renverser, il m'arracha le martinet des mains.  
Il ne commença pas doucement, le premier coup m'entailla les hanches, puis ce fut suivi d'une grêle de claquement, sur mes fesses.

Il fit une pause pour enlever son blouson et sa chemise.

La deuxième fois, les coups fouettèrent le bas de mes cuisses.

Après cela, j'ai perdu le compte, j'enterrais mon visage dans les draps noirs et je criais un étrange mélange de douleur et de soulagement. Aucun de nous deux n'avait le contrôle, il était aussi bourré que j'étais défoncé.

J'ai bien crus à un moment que je serais incapable de marcher le lendemain.

Le martinet cessa de venir sur moi. Tig se calma, regardant les dégâts qu'il avait fait. Mes jambes, mes fesses et mes bras étaient striés de rouge. Il m'attrapa par la taille et me fit rouler sur le côté pour me faire face.

Il commença par mon pied gauche, en massant doucement jusqu'à ma jambe.  
Quand il arriva en haut de ma cuisse, il baissa ma culotte et continua à me masser le pied droit. Une fois arrivé en haut de ma jambe, cette fois, il m'écarta les cuisses.

- "C'est nouveau."  
**Ah oui, j'avais un fait un nouveau piercing depuis quelques jours**.  
- "Tu me connais, je dois avoir ma dose."  
Il l'embrassa doucement, je savais qu'il allait bientôt s'amuser avec. Il se redressa et regarda mon soutien-gorge, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour l'éliminer.  
J'essayai de me lever pour le détacher, mais il me poussa contre le lit et a sorti son couteau. Il trancha proprement les sangles. Je gémit:  
- «C'était mon préféré!  
- "T'est mieux sans !"  
Il fit rouler un des mes mamelons sous ses doigts, pendant qu'il mordillait l'autre. Il s'impatienta avec son pantalon et me pénétra vite et fort, sans se soucier de mes cuisses pleine d'ecchymoses.  
Juste la façon dont je l'aime.

Notre affaire fut rapidement menée car l'excitation était trop intense. Il s'effondra à côté de moi.  
« Besoin d'une bière. Les cris et la cam... »

Tig hocha la tête et est sorti du lit. Il descendit et constata que l'ambiance du club était passé de barbecue à ambiance streap tease.

"Happy ! T'est encore ici?"

"Qu'est c'que c'était que ce putain de truc mec?"  
Happy jouait au billard et la blonde n'était nulle part en vue. Tig tira deux bières et mis une petite pilule blanche dans celle de droite.

«Viens dans ma chambre disons dans ... une demi-heure."

"Cette salope veut faire un truc à trois?

"Non, tu vas la tatouer

Happy haussa les sourcils et secoua la tête. "Qu'est ce que tu raconte mec ? ..."

* * *

Le lendemain matin...

Le réveil fus douloureux, vraiment très douloureux. Aux draps, je dirais que je suis encore au club, mais quelque chose clochait, quelque chose était différent. Je basculé sur le lit. Je glapis en sentant que mos dos me brûlait anormalement.

"Fuck!"

Je roulais hors du lit. Tig dormait profondément, son bras et la jambe pendait du lit. La sensation de brûlure était trop forte pour que ce soit seulement le martinet.  
**Ce n'était pas le martinet. Putain.**  
Je titubais jusqu'à la salle de bain et me contorsionnait pour apercevoir mon dos.

Quand je vis ce qui me brûlait tant, j'eu plus qu'une idée en tête :

**Je vais le tuer !**

* * *

Encore un chapitre qui n'est pas traduit selon les règles. J'ai essayer de le rendre cohérent, mais y'a vraiment des mots qui sont intraductibles. Je sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire "mangeur de corneille", pour tant il est souvent employé! Si quelqu'un peu m'aider!

Thank you Amaryllis!


	3. Chapter 3

MWHAHAHAHA! J'adore cette fic!

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je regardais le récipient du dentifrice sur le lavabo et j'eu envie de le jeter de toutes mes forces contre le miroir.

Puis j'eu une meilleure idée. Je clopinais vers le lit, attrapais les deux paires de menottes dans mon sac, les accrochais à la tête de lit et attrapait les poignets de l'homme étendu sur le lit. Tig revint à lui quand je serrais le second bracelet, à la limite de lui casser le poignet

- "Em, bébé, Qu'est ce qui ce passe?

Il était encore faible et à moitié saoul. Je lui tapotais la joue.

- "Toi et moi, nous devons discuter de certaines choses. Notamment, ton problème de limite !».

Je tirais les draps vers le bas de son corps et descendit du lit.

- «Tu voit Tig, je ne dit pas non à ces putain de tatouages de merdes pour rires. Je dit ça, car il va y avoir des conséquences quand ça se verra et je serais foutu."

- «Conséquences?

Je fis le tour du lit et effleurait des doigts les nombreux couteaux sur sa commode. Ensuite, je vis le kit de tatouage. J'eu un large sourire.

- «Oui Alex. Conséquences."

J'apportais le kit sur la table de nuit et commençais à le mettre en place. Tig secoua les menottes et commença à lutter. J'avais aussi pris le temps de ficeler ses pieds.

- «Tu voit, cela a toujours été un peu une relation unilatérale en termes de puissance et autres. La plupart du temps, je suis ok avec ça, tant que sa restait égal. Mais ensuite, il a fallu que tu vienne faire cette merde."

Je montrais mon épaule d'un signe de main.

- "Donc nous allons continuer encore un peu sur ce terrain de jeu."

- "Emily Bordel Qu'est ce que tu est en train -AH! SALOPE!" Je chevauchais les jambes d'Alex et me mis au travail.

* * *

Half Sack fut réveillé par la porte d'entrée qui claqua. Une femme en trench-coat était sortis comme une tornade et avait claqué la porte de toutes ses forces.  
Puis il entendit crier Tig. Il se leva et suivit Happy qui avait adoptée en tête de fouine. Ils montèrent tous les deux devant la porte de la chambre d'où provenaient les cris.

Le sergent d'armes de Sam Crow était attaché, bras et jambes écartés sur son propre lit avec les mots «Bite d'Emily" tatoué dans un élégant gribouillage juste au-dessus de son boxeur.

"Qu 'est'c'que vous regardait tout les deux! Venez ici me débloquer de cette merde que j'aille tuer cette salope!"

Kip c'était précipité à l'intérieur et avait commencé à chercher les clés.  
"T'a pas vu ou est ce qu'elle aurait pus les mettre?"

«J'étais comme ça quand je me suis réveillé, il devrait y avoir une clé de rechange dans le tiroir du bas."

"Euh, nan,... elle les a embarquée."

"FUCK!"

Happy se mit à rire et Chibs arriva derrière lui. «Qu'est-ce ce qui se passe bordel de dieu?"

"TIG a été violée."

"C'est encore possible? Parce que ça signifierait-il ai dit non et ... Putain de merde ! Elle t'a tatoué?

«Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'enlever ces putains de menottes!"

"Quelqu'un l'a déjà fait man, et c'est tes couilles qu'il a pris avec !"

* * *

J'étais malade quand je suis rentré, je manquais de sommeil et mon dos me faisait souffrir. Je me déshabillé et une fois en sous-vêtements, j'examinais mon dos dans me miroir de la salle de bains. Il y avait un corbeau ,naturellement, les ailes déployées de telle sorte que le bout des ailes allaient de chaque côté de mes épaules. La tête et le bec étaient tatoués sur ma nuque avec des yeux bleu vif.

Fuck, j'étais condamner à porter des cols roulés pour le reste de ma vie. Je pris une douche pour laver l'encre, de sang et le sexe de mon corps.

Que faire maintenant? Mon patron allait chier des singes, puis mes frères, et Dieu seul sait ce que maman allait dire...

Emily Hale baisait un membre de la Sons of Anarchy.

Christ, ce n'était pas supposé que ça arrive comme ça !

* * *

Note de la traductrice: C'est pas encore au point, mais j'attend avec impatience la suite d'Amarillys!

VIVE ALEXANDRE TRAGER (et bien fait pour ça gueule!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 :

Je me réveillais sur le canapé quand mon téléphone sonna.

- Hello?

- Emily, J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade. Tout va bien?

- "Ouais David, juste un bug de l'estomac, je suis en train de cuver mon vin."

- "M'man nous invites à dîner demain soir, Tu penses que ça ira mieux?"

- "Je pense que oui, je te le dirais demain matin."

- "Repose toi bien Emmy.

- "Oui Monsieur l'Adjoint Hale !"

Dès que j'eu raccroché, on frappa violemment à ma porte. Je jetais un coup d'œil à travers les stores, c'était Tig, bien sûr. Je frappais à la fenêtre et lui fit signe de retourner au large.

- «Ouvre cette putain de porte où je vais la démonter!"

- «Ah, je voudrais te voir essayer vieil homme."

Comme si il allait réellement...

Bang.

- "PUTAIN QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE?"  
Ma porte était à moitié sortis des ses gonds et Tig entrait dans mon appartement.

- "Je t'avais prévenus !"

- "Emily, Tu va bien? Dois-je appeler la police?" Une de mes voisines, une vieille fille indiscrète nommé Jane Hearthman regardais la scène par l'encadrement de sa porte.

- "NON!" Ma voix était un peu trop tendu pour être crédible ... "Tous va bien, c'est juste un malentendu. Nous allons régler ça en une minute."

- "Très bien, je suis juste à côté si tu a besoin de moi."  
Il était évident qu'elle ne me croyait pas, mais elle est partie quand même.

- «Dégage. Maintenant."

- Va te faire foutre! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ce matin? C'est quoi ton problème?

- Elle va appeler les flics et...

- Nous contrôlons les flics.

- Pas l'adjoint !

Tig me lança un regard persan. "Qu'est-ce que Hale a à voir avec ça?"

- T'es jaloux?

- Je devrais l'être?

- Bien sûr que non.

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux. Il l'apprendrait tôt ou tard. Espérons que personne ne me tirera dessus.  
- "Remet ma porte. J'ai besoin de manger."

Je marchais dans la cuisine en laissant un Tig bouillonnant à la porte. Il fouilla dans mon placard et trouva un tournevis. Il termina la mise en place de ma porte au moment où je finissais de faire cuir les pâtes. Une chose ou nous étions d'accord : ne jamais régler une affaire le ventre vide.

Nous mangeâmes en silence pendant un certain temps. Tous ce qu'on pouvait entendre dans l'appartement était les raclements des fourchettes et le tic-tac de l'horloge.

Je cassais le silence reposant: "Mon nom de jeune fille est Hale. Si mes frères en apprennent plus sur toi et moi, on risque d'avoir de gros ennuis."

Tig leva les yeux de son assiette vide et se renversa sur sa chaise. "Ce n'était pas quelque chose que tu pensais me dire plus tôt?"

Je haussais les épaules. «J'aimais les choses comme elles étaient. Et si les choses n'avaient pas pris cette tournure, personne n'aurait jamais su..."

- "Maintenant, c'est juste une question de temps."

- "Je pense que si tes gars ne parlent pas trop, je peux cacher le tatouage à mes frère pendant encore quelques mois au plus. Le temps de laisser David l'apprendre doucement."

- "Que va faire ta famille lorsqu'ils le découvriront?"

Je fis craqué mon cou. Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'aimais parler.  
«J'avais plutôt confiance de trouver ma voie avant mes trente ans, partir et être indépendante. Au pire ils vont couper les ponts, ça facilitera mon départ..."

Tig hocha la tête. "Je peux dire aux gars de la fermer. Gemma organise un dîner à la fin de la semaine prochaine, elle veut que tu vienne là-bas."

Je grinçais des dents. «Cette femme fait peur aux groupies comme moi."

Tig sourit. "Tu viens?" Je regardais mon bol vide.

"Ouais."

Tig se leva, ôta sa chemise et fit deux pas autour de la minuscule table. Il se plaça en face de moi, de tel sorte que mon visage soit à la hauteur de son nombril, à l'endroit exact ou j'avais fait le tatouage. "Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'cette merde?"

J'approchais mon visage avec mon air le plus fière et avec ma langue, je léchais le mot « bite ». Il contracta le dos comme si je venais de le brûler. Il fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Comment te sens tu avec la marque?  
- Ce n'est pas comme ça fonctionne." Dis je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il m'attrapa les cheveux et tira ma tête en arrière de telle sorte que mon cou était étiré et exposé.

«C'est la seule façon pour que ça fonctionne avec moi, garçon amoureux. Nos chemins sont parallèles." Je regardais vers lui, son expression était illisible.

«Des regrets d'avoir mis cet oiseau maudit sur mon dos?"

Il me mis sur mes pieds et laissa aller sa main de mes cheveux. «Déshabille-toi."

Je rougis et j'allais ouvrir ma bouche pour lui dire d'aller se faire foutre mais il défit sa gaine de couteau. "Tu les enlèves ou je les coupes." Je fronçais les sourcils, fit passer mon T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, puis enlevais mon short.

"Satisfait?

"Pas encore. Retourne toi et assis toi dans le fauteuil." Je fis ce qu'il me dit et je senti qu'il me mettais quelque chose de froid sur le tatouage.

«Hé! Qu'est-ce que c'est?

"Pour aider l'tatouage à guérir. Tu t'arrange pour que ça sa coule pas ou sinon ça va s'infecter." Il me m'étala une couche froide de crème dans le dos et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Je le suivi et m'allongeais sur lui, mon ventre sur ses genoux. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et mes cuisses encore douloureuses, serrant de temps en temps pour me faire frissonner.

- "Je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants." Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui dit, c'étais sortis tout seul. «Quand j'étais au lycée, ils ont découvert que j'avais un kyste."

- "Ok".

- "C'est tout? Ok?" J'essayais de rouler sur le côté mais il me retenait.

- Je ne suis pas exactement doué pour être père.

Je hochais lentement la tête. «C'est souvent les gars qui paniquent quand les choses deviennent sérieuses."

- "Je n'ai pas peur."

- "Mon Cul !".

- "Nan."

- "T'a défoncé ma porte il y a une heure."

- "Calmement." Je grognais.

- " Tu restes ce soir?" Il haussa les épaules. "J'ai pris ma journée, mais demain je dois aller voir ma mère pour trois jour et lundi je dois retourner au travail et je ne serai pas libre jusqu'à mardi au moins et-"

- "Fichue femme, si tu veux que je reste, t'a qu'à juste le dire."

- Je veux que tu restes.

- Alors je reste.

* * *

J'adore la fin de ce chapitre, c'est mignon tout plein! J'ai essayais de donner un peu plus de sens, c'est vrai que des fois y'a des flous artistiques dans la discussion qui sont intraductible!

désolé, j'ai fais de mon mieux!


End file.
